


You'd Better Believe I Like it Rough

by ghoulsbian (apatheticNostalgia)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Against the Wall - Freeform, Eating out, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticNostalgia/pseuds/ghoulsbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a yumikuri porn blurb</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Better Believe I Like it Rough

**Author's Note:**

> take me to church

      Ymir slammed Christa against the wall, their breathing rushed and lustful. Christa’s mouth hung open while Ymir held her hands above her head and kissed her neck sloppily with tongue and teeth. Ymir suddenly dropped to her knees, unzipping the blonde’s jeans and yanking them down her skinny thighs.

     Ymir ran her hands up and down the pale thighs in front of her, teasing the other by leaving little nips and kisses on her upper thighs. She hovered over the pink pussy in front of her before diving in, licking her slit slowly. She closed her lips around the most pleasurable of all places and _sucked._ Christa moaned loudly, her fingers tangling in the other’s dark hair.

    Ymir’s tongue dove into Christa’s entrance until her nose touched her wetness. She wiggled her tongue like she was trying to find something while the blonde’s grip on her hair grew tighter and tighter. She curved her tongue a certain way that made the smaller of the two gasp and begin to grind against her mouth. Ymir gripped her hips to keep her stable and pulled away with a strand of saliva and excretion following her tongue.

     Ymir rose and kissed Christa on the mouth sloppily, exchanging saliva and tasting Christa’s precum. Ymir stepped out of her own jeans, Christa knowing exactly what to do. She latched her mouth onto her lover’s nipple and swirled her tongue, sucking the bud and giving soft nips that made Ymir jump and moan. Her fingers trailed down her body, pulling her panties down.

     Christa's small fingers circled her partner’s entrance. “You’re already so wet, just from eating me out?” Christa asked her lover with innocent eyes.

     Ymir moaned, pushing Christa’s head back to her nipple. Christa complied while massaging Ymir’s clit. Soon, however, she dove two fingers inside her, curling them and making Ymir scream with pleasure, bracing herself against the wall to keep from collapsing. Christa smirked, pulling her mouth away from the nipple and brought herself up to Ymir’s ear. “I love it when you moan like a little whore.” She whispered, pulling her fingers out. Ymir gasped when Christa shoved her fingers into Ymir’s mouth. Ymir licked them sloppily, tasting herself while looking at her lover. “Do you taste good?” Christa asked. When Ymir didn’t reply, Christa brought herself to her knees and gave a long, slow, savory lick across the dark skinned girl’s entrance. “You do,” she said mischievously.

      “Stand up.” Ymir ordered.

     Christa complied. Ymir lead her to the couch, laying the blonde down and climbing on top of her with her pussy in her face.

     “You cool with this?” Ymir asked.

     “Hell yeah,” Christa replied, licking her slit.

     Ymir did the same to the other, sucking her clit and fingering her.

     Christa felt a tightening in her stomach. “I’m- going to-”

     “Cum for me, baby.”

     Christa came, and cum she did. She screamed Ymir’s name, running her nails down her partner’s side. When she came down, she was panting and sweating hard, but that didn’t stop her from finishing her lover. Ymir turned so that she could sit on Christa’s face. Christa tongue-fucked her lover until she came screaming in bliss with a death grip on the couch’s blanket underneath them.

     Fucked out, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
